Element Wolf Clans: Enter The Clans
by kakashi'slover29
Summary: Whitepup, born into Lightningclan, he vowed to be the greatest warrior who ever lived, unknowing to him, he's birth carries many secrets, secrets that could put all of the clans in trouble. In the chaos of it all, a bloodthirsty wolf makes his move on the clans, changing their lives forever.
1. Info, Prologue

**Element Wolf Clans**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**Ok so some of yous maybe asking where's The Element Wolf Clans got to, well after a long and hard think, I decided to change the story around, again. And edited things out and add some new characters.**

**So few things I have removed from the storyline is The Great White Wolf, I found him a really boring and not needed character, so Whitepup's father has changed and Sunflower of Fireclan because she shared Sunflower of Lightningclan's name and found that hard to remember who's, who. **

**And I've added Bonpaw and Cloudpaw which were offered in two reviews on the old story so thanks to those people I something have a hard time picking awesome warrior names, if you have a wolf you like to add just post it, but I will use them my way unless I like your way but don't worry I will give you credit for the character and plot, except for Cloudpaw and Bonpaw, I can't remember who posted them.**

**This story is called Enter the clans, you'll find out why it's called that soon, if you haven't guessed already.**

**But I am working on the first chapter now, it's Lightningclan's POV as always.**

**Notes to remember**

**Each chapter will be 2000 words long to push me to write heaps and so you have a good read on every chapter. I love to hear your comments on the story so don't be afraid to say how I should improve or do differently I'm easy going. Comments help me write quickly, **_**hint, hint.**_

**So here is prologue for you to read while I write the first chapter, kind of short but it's better than nothing.**

_Rain kept pouring as a patrol of wolves kept running, their pelts soaked as they stopped in front of a wolf holding something._

_A black wolf with yellow patterns on his fur stepped forward slightly._

"_Springtail! Where have you been? And what's that in your mouth?" he demanded._

"_A pup Blackstar, I found him on the border," Springtail said after gently placing the pup between her front paws as the pup wiggled with discomfort._

"_A pup, is he from one of the other clans, if that's the case, we need to return him, he's start a war if we keep him," Blackstar said._

_Springtail shook her head, "no, he doesn't smell of the other clans, a loner must have left him," she said._

"_An outsider pup! He doesn't belong in Lightningclan, he doesn't belong in any clan, since he doesn't have an element, cast him aside, he'll only die quicker than the rain could!" one wolf with a yellow belly growled._

_Springtail growled and stood over the pup, "how could you be so cruel Thunderbelly!" she growled._

_Thunderbelly growled, "it's the truth!"_

"_Silence!" Blackstar shouted, "Do you feel that?" he asked as Thunderbelly and Springtail stopped growling and everyone looked around, their eyes widen._

"_Yes, an element, and it's coming from the pup," Blackstar said._

"_So, he is a clan wolf," another wolf said._

_Thunderbelly growled, shaking his head in annoyance, "he's a half-clan!"_

"_Maybe so Thunderbelly but, we can't leave him here nor can we ask the other clans about their den-mothers, he'll stay here with us, Cloudheart will surely look after him," Blackstar said as Springtail and the others nodded._

_Springtail lowered her head close to the pup, "Don't worry, you're safe, Whitepup.."_


	2. Chapter 1: Whitepup's POV

**Element Wolf Clans: Enter the clans**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Whitepup's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Right, 2000 words seems a lot so not all chapters will be 2000 words just so I don't ramble on to make up with it but anyways, here's the first chapter of the story.**

**Characters in this chapter**

Lightningclan

**Alpha: **Blackstar (male)- A black wolf with a yellow patch on his back and blue eyes, he wears the yellow Lightningclan's orb

**Beta: **Bonewolf (male)- a dark gray wolf with strange black eyes

**Medicine wolf: **Sunflower (she-wolf)- a golden wolf with green eyes

Apprentice: Singpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Notail (male)- a dark brown wolf with no tail and yellow ears with green eyes

Softfeather (she-wolf)- a silver wolf with yellow gentle eyes

Yellowfur (she-wolf)- a pure yellow wolf with black eyes

**Warriors**

Thunderbelly (male)- a brown wolf with a yellow belly and blue eyes

Loudcloud (male)- a white wolf with yellow paws and amber eyes

Brightlight (she-wolf)- a light yellow wolf with blue eyes

Lightningblade (male)- a dark grey wolf with a yellow stripe running down his back and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Spotpaw

Lightfur (male)- a white and yellow wolf with amber eyes

Sweetheart (she-wolf)- a grey wolf with yellow eyes

Yellowtail (she-wolf)- a golden wolf with a yellow tail and yellow eyes

Springtail (she-wolf)- a golden brown wolf with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Singpaw (she-wolf)- a black and white wolf with a yellow paw and hazel eyes

Spotpaw (male)- a black wolf with yellow spots and blue eyes

**Den-Mothers**

Cloudheart (she-wolf)-a brown wolf with yellow eyes

Skyfall (she-wolf)- a white wolf with yellow ears

**Pups**

Shinepup (she-wolf)- a brown and silver wolf with yellow eyes (Cloudheart's)

Brownpup (male)- a silver wolf with a brown tail and yellow eyes (Cloudheart's)

Stormpup (male)- a silver wolf with amber eyes (Cloudheart's)

Whitepup (male)- a pure white wolf with unusually silver eyes (Cloudheart's)

It was Sunhigh as Whitepup poked his head happily out of the nursery as Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup charged out.

"Hey no fair Shinepup, that's cheating!" Brownpup shouted, chasing his sister.

"No it's not; you're just too slow Brownpup!" Shinepup shouted back.

Stormpup just sat down and watched his littermates.

Whitepup watched from the entrance of the nursery as he felt someone pick him up, turning his head, he saw Cloudheart holding him by the scruff.

"Cloudheart!" Whitepup cried, wiggling in his mother's hold.

"Come on Whitepup, join in with Shinepup, Stormpup and Brownpup," Cloudheart said, placing him next to Stormpup as a white wolf with yellow ears padded out of the nursery.

"Huh, that pup shouldn't be allowed in the clan, Cloudheart," the wolf said.

Whitepup's ears drooped as he heard the white she-wolf's comment, this wasn't the first time he heard those kinds of comments.

Cloudheart growled and turned to the wolf, "you seemed to have forgotten that he has the lightning element, the element only found in Lightningclan!"

Skyfall growled at Cloudheart, "I haven't forgotten but no one knows his parents."

Skyfall padded over to the fresh-kill pile as Brownpup and Shinepup padded over to them.

"Why does everyone pick on Whitepup, mother?" Shinepup asked.

Cloudheart sighed, "I'm not sure dear," she said then turned to Whitepup, "don't listen to them, Whitepup, you will become a great warrior of Lightningclan."

Whitepup wagged his tail, "Don't worry Cloudheart, I plan on becoming leader someday, than everyone will respect and listen to me!" he shouted making some wolves look in his direction.

A dark gray wolf padded over to Cloudheart and her pups.

"Keep it down Whitepup, the elders can hear you from their den!" the gray wolf growled.

Whitepup lowered his head, "sorry Bonewolf," he said.

"Oh Bonewolf, he wasn't that loud," Cloudheart said.

"He wants to become leader, father," Shinepup said to Bonewolf.

"Yes well, we'll see if he does," Bonewolf said, staring at Whitepup.

It was obvious Whitepup didn't get along with Bonewolf, why was everyone so mean to him _I'll show them! _He thought. _I'll show them all!_

Whitepup was cuddled up beside Cloudheart and her pups as he saw a shadow go passed the nursery. Curiosity got the better of him as he carefully moved out of his mother's hold and quietly as to not wake the others; especially Skyfall. He peered out of the nursery to see Yellowtail padded over to Lightningblade; the guard for tonight, Whitepup padded out of the nursery and hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

"Yellowtail, what are you doing up so late?" Lightningblade demanded as he stood up to confront the yellow tailed warrior.

Yellowtail stood confident at the muscular grey wolf. "I'm feeling a bit sick and thought some fresh air would help," she said.

Lightningblade grunted, shaking his head, "if you're not feeling well, go see Sunflower or Singpaw then," he said.

Whitepup saw Yellowtail tense up a bit, _what's wrong with her? _He wondered.

"Well, like you say, it's the middle of the night and I don't want to bother them, I promise I'll see them tomorrow if you let go for a walk for a few minutes," she said.

Lightningblade sighed, "very well then but if you're not back in ten minutes, I'll have the whole clan up and looking for you," he said as Yellowtail nodded.

"Very well," she said as she headed out of the camp.

_I wonder where she's going, _Whitepup thought as he saw a small hole in the barrier that the clan uses to keep the pups in as he sneezed through it and stopped to stare at the forest.

_Wow, I never knew that the forest was so big, _he thought as he was so distracted by the forest, that he almost missed Yellowtail running passed him.

_So much for a walk, _he thought as he took off after her, _where is she going? _Whitepup found it hard to run through the forest since he was used to the flat ground the clearing of the camp had. Whitepup's paw got caught on a branch and fell front onto the hard ground, "Ouch!" he muttered as he couldn't see. "Help, Yellowtail!"He shouted, feeling himself getting sleepy. _No! I'm dying! _He thought with a panic is he passed out.

Whitepup wake up to the sound of voices and the smell of herbs; he was in the medicine den.

"He's been asleep for too long Sunflower," Cloudheart said, Whitepup could hear the worry in her voice, _I'm alive! _ He thought happily.

"He hit his head, Cloudheart, he's going to be out for a while," Sunflower said as Whitepup felt someone dabbing some smelly stuff on his head, from the smell of the wolf, it was Singpaw.

"Good job Singpaw," Sunflower said.

"Thanks Sunflower," Singpaw said.

Whitepup felt someone lick him on his side and knew it was Cloudheart

"I'll be here when you wake up Whitepup," she said softly.

_Where are Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup? _He wondered, falling asleep again.

Whitepup woke up again and this time, opened his eyes, Cloudheart was cuddled up to him, her tail wrapped protective around him as she stirred.

"Whitepup, Thank Heavenclan you're alright!" she said, licking on the head. "What made you think to leave the camp like that? If it wasn't for Yellowtail, you would have died from blood loss," she said.

_Blood loss! _He thought with a panic, Sunflower never said that and he didn't smell blood on him as he felt a sting on his ear, guessing that was where the blood came from.

"But Cloudheart, I was only exploring, the forest was huge!" he shouted happily but Cloudheart held her frown.

"You're not an apprentice Whitepup, you're a pup and pups stay in the camp til they are apprentices, you know that," she scolded.

Whitepup's ear drooped, "does this mean I won't be an apprentice now?" he asked.

Cloudheart sighed, "No, it does not but Blackstar wants your first apprentice job to be cleaning out the bedding," she said.

Whitepup nodded, "ok Cloudheart," he said as Cloudheart got to her paws, nudging Whitepup out of the medicine den. Bonewolf was waiting outside with Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup.

"Whitepup, Thank Heavenclan you're alright!" Shinepup shouted, rushing over to him.

Bonewolf nodded, "yes, if only you stay in the nursery, then you wouldn't have Cloudheart worried sick about you," he said sternly as Whitepup dipped his head. Why couldn't he do anything right?

Shinepup nudged him, "don't listen to him, you were very lucky that Yellowtail found you," she said.

Whitepup nodded, looking around for the yellow tailed wolf, spotting her beside Thunderbelly, she stared at him, worriedly. _What's she hiding? _He wondered as Blackstar came out of his den and jumped onto the ledge behind him.

"Let all wolves, old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" he howled as the clan started to gather under to ledge. Whitepup looked up to Cloudheart

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The gathering is tonight but there's no need for a meeting," Cloudheart said puzzled as they moved closer to the others

Blackstar waited for Bonewolf to sit under him than spoke, "tonight is the night of the gathering and Cloudheart's pups are now 6 moons, which means they are now old enough to be apprentice."

"Apprentices!" Whitepup shouted as Shinepup and Brownpup wiggled with excitement.

"Oh why didn't Blackstar tell me before?" Cloudheart said as she started licking her pups' fur.

"Whitepup, Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup, come here please," Blackstar said as Cloudheart nudged them along til they were standing in front of the clan.

"I can't believe, Blackstar is going to make that rogue pup an apprentice," Whitepup heard someone whisper.

"He's not even blood related to Cloudheart so who's is he? Another one whispered.

"Looks like a traitor in the clan."

_I'm not a rogue! I'll prove you all! _Whitepup thought.

"Shinepup, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw. Your mentor will be Yellowtail. I hope Yellowtail will pass down all she knows on to you. Yellowtail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sweetheart. You will be the mentor of Shinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shinepaw," Blackstar said as Yellowtail padded over to Shinepaw and their touched noses.

Whitepup waited for Stormpup and Brownpup's turn to be over than Blackstar called him over.

"Whitepup, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Lightfur. I hope Lightfur will pass down all he/she knows on to you."

"What! I don't want my first apprentice to be rogue pup?" Lightfur shouted as Springtail stood and glared at Lightfur.

"He's not a rogue pup! He's a Lightningclan pup, do you not sense the lightning element inside him; he's one of us!" she growled.

Lightfur turned to the golden brown wolf, "it obviously means; one of us is a traitor!" he growled as Springtail's eyes widen.

"Enough!" Blackstar shouted, "no one is a traitor, not in my clan, Whitepaw has the Lightningclan which means he is a Lightningclan wolf, Lightfur you will train him."

Whitepaw padded over to Lightfur who glared at Whitepaw, "I'm going to train you really hard pup! I don't go easy on rogues!" he growled.

"Didn't expect you to!" Whitepaw growled back at his new mentor, he was going to prove to him that he was a member of Lightningclan.

"Right, the gathering is tonight," Blackstar said, "Lightfur, Springtail, Lightningblade, Sweetheart, Thunderbelly and Spotpaw will be going to the gathering, as well as our medicine wolves and deputy."

Everyone who was called for the gathering started to head for the entrance, Lightfur didn't even glance towards Whitepaw as he walked off too. Springtail padded over to him.

"Don't listen to Lightfur, I know you're a Lightningclan wolf for sure," she said.

Whitepaw nodded, "thank you, Springtail," he said as Springtail turned and walked off towards the others.

Shinepaw bounded over to him, "we're apprentices!" she said happily as her brothers joined her.

"Yes, sad that we not going to the gathering," Stormpaw said.

"Lightfur was so mean to you, glad I'm not you Whitepaw," Brownpaw said.

"How are you four doing?" Cloudheart asked as she looked down at the newly named apprentices.

"Great mother but Lightfur was so mean to Whitepaw," Shinepaw said.

Cloudheart sighed, "I know," she said.

Whitepaw looked at her sad face and padded forward til he was in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll prove to him that I'm a loyal warrior of Lightningclan," he said.

Cloudheart stared at Whitepaw and smiled, "I know you will dear," she said.

"Come on; let's check out the apprentices' den!" Brownpaw called out who was standing outside the den.

"Yeah, come on Whitepaw!" Shinepaw shouted as Whitepaw took off happily after her.


End file.
